


Shrinkage

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Good idea: skinny dipping. Bad idea: skinny dipping with Superman.





	Shrinkage

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal Jun. 21st, 2008.

“Shut up.” Bruce glared his best Batman Death Glare at Clark.

Clark stopped laughing, then let the mirth burst out again.

It all might have been funny, if Bruce weren’t the object of ridicule. “Shut. Up.”

Clark grinned. “Oh, it’s not that bad.”

“You can say that, Mr. Impervious to Everything but Magic.”

Clark looked down at himself, then at Bruce, then back up to Bruce’s eyes. “You’re right.”

“We’re never swimming nude in cold water again.” He scowled harder. “And even if my blood flows back to the right places, we’re never screwing ever again.”

Clark just kept laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I can still hear George Costanza yelling, "I was in the pool! I was in the pool!"


End file.
